


Обнимите Джексона

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Просто очень хотелось написать про то, что Джексона кто-то обнял.
Kudos: 5





	Обнимите Джексона

_ Исин _

Всю съемку Джексон был непривычно тихий и как будто сосредоточенный внутри себя. Вряд ли это было заметно посторонним, но Исин знал его давно. Понятно, у всех бывают такие моменты, и он бы не дергался, если бы это был Ибо — умение Ибо обдать холодом было известно на весь Азиатско-Тихоокеанский регион. Или Ва-гэ, который порой был не в настроении реагировать на все реплики младших коллег и брал перерыв на отмолчаться. Да и сам Исин знал за собой манеру отключиться от окружающего мира — и принимал ее как должное. Исин вообще принимал себя целиком. 

Но молчаливый и замкнутый Джексон сильно тревожил. Исин наблюдал за ним всю ночную съемку и разбор полетов с продюсерами: Джексон прятал глаза, сидел серьезный и такой непохожий на свое обычное состояние концентрированного дружелюбия и энергии. Исин осмотрелся, заметил неподалеку стол с бутылками воды — они стояли в студии буквально повсюду для удобства танцоров, взял одну и подсел поближе к Джексону.

— Цзя-эр, держи, — Исин положил ему на колени бутылку и дружески подтолкнул плечом. 

Джексон поднял глаза — как у побитой собаки, подумал Исин, — и вдруг уткнулся ему в плечо с тихим вздохом.

— Спасибо, Исин-гэ, — пробормотал он куда-то ему в шею.

Исин обнял его за плечи и притянул ближе к себе. Темная макушка маячила прямо перед носом, и Исин осторожно прижался к ней щекой. Несколько минут прошло в молчании.

— Я рядом, ладно? — пробормотал Исин в пахнущие средством для укладки мягкие волосы. 

Джексон вздохнул и на секунду прижался теснее, отодвинулся и кивнул — наконец-то с улыбкой и без этого загнанного выражения в глазах. 

_ Джексон _

Все друзья в индустрии снимали стресс по-разному, и порой это были кардинально противоположные методы. Кто-то спал, кто-то шел в тренажерку, в клуб, кто-то предпочитал просто переключиться на другую работу — вот Исин, судя по всему, отдыхал от работы, сочиняя музыку, — то есть на работе. 

Джексон знал эту свою особенность. Иногда на съемках в Китае становилось просто невыносимо: слишком много работы, слишком мало сна, слишком тяжело не переключаться на английский, слишком одиноко. В Корее в такие моменты его каким-то шестым чувством находил Джинён, брал за руку, обнимал или просто держался как можно ближе — знал, что Джексону нужна эта молчаливая поддержка, физический контакт. Обниматься с Джинёном было одной из самых приятных вещей в Корее — примерно как упарываться вместе с младшими товарищами по команде и тормошить Джебома или Марка. 

Насколько же проще в Корее. Несмотря на сумасшедшие расписания и общую хаотичность их группы — товарищи иногда умудрялись утомить даже его — они были больше чем семья. Джексон скучал.

Ребята здесь на съемках все понимали — ладно, Исин точно понимал. Джексон не знал точно, что там происходит у Исина с группой — со стороны казалось, что он основательно закрепился в сольном творчестве и вообще настолько себе на уме, что окружающий мир волнует его крайне редко. Но Джексон по себе знал, что столько лет работы с одной командой меняет тебя. Интересно, скучал ли Исин по своим? 

Съемки очередного выпуска закончились, техники сворачивались. Джексон нашел глазами Исина: тот, уже в куртке, что-то напоследок активно втолковывал режиссеру — и, наконец, попрощался и направился к машине. Ва-гэ уже давно свалил, а Ибо дожидался их в машине — похоже, заснул в наушниках. 

Они быстро доехали до отеля, пришлось будить Ибо, — и разошлись по своим номерам. Джексон всю дорогу как будто чувствовал на себе взгляд Исина, хотя, когда поворачивался к нему, тот смотрел куда-то в пустоту. 

Уже в номере он переоделся в пижаму, умылся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Спать хотелось просто неимоверно, но при мысли о большой холодной кровати начинало подташнивать. 

— Ну, выгонит так выгонит, — решительно кивнул он своему отражению в зеркале, взял ключ-карту и тихо вышел из номера. 

В холле было темновато и безлюдно, что не удивительно в пять утра. Джексон подошел к нужной двери и тихонько поскребся. На секунду показалось, что лучше свалить, пока не запалили, но он напомнил себе, что это далеко не самая странная вещь, которую он делал. Да и если Исин будет против, то просто скажет об этом, и они пойдут спать, как взрослые ответственные люди. Поскребся еще раз. 

С той стороны двери послышались тихие шаги, и Исин открыл дверь, уже немного всколоченный, как будто успел лечь. Джексона опять кольнула совесть.

— Исин-гэ, я… 

Исин без вопросов отступил в сторону, взял его за локоть и втянул в номер. 

— Цзя-эр, что-то случилось? 

Джексон понял, что не продумал план до конца и вообще не надеялся, что Исин еще не спит и откроет. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы побороть смущение, и честно ответил:

— Мне очень одиноко и грустно, можно поспать у тебя?

Повисла пауза. Джексон на пробу приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть, как Исин смотрит на него своим фирменным застывшим взглядом, который обычно означал, что Исин ушел в себя, чтобы переварить информацию. Это было так мило, что Джексон не сдержался и улыбнулся. 

Исин отмер и потянул его за собой в комнату, все так же молча залез под одеяло и вопросительно посмотрел на Джексона. Похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

Вау, подумал Джексон. Залез под одеяло и почувствовал, как Исин притянул его к себе и обнял со спины, как маленькую ложечку, уткнулся в шею и, кажется, моментально отрубился. 

Джексон подумал, что не заснет, но Исин был такой теплый и одеяло было такое уютное и наконец-то он не чувствовал этой пустоты внутри, а только комфорт и тепло, так что сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

_ Исин _

Исин плавал где-то на границе сна и бодрствования, когда почувствовал, как Джексон в его руках вздрогнул — кажется, проснулся. Исин обнял его покрепче. Вставать совершенно не хотелось, хотелось урвать как можно больше часов сна, а потом, возможно, еще немного просто поваляться. В конце концов, он редко себе это позволял, а на первую половину дня не было ничего запланировано. 

Джексон заворочался, и Исин мысленно приготовился все же проснуться. 

— Исин-гэ, — прошептал он, перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся Исину в ключицы. 

Отлично. Вставать откладывалось.


End file.
